One Sweet Day
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: What happens to Brennan when Booth is killed in the line of duty? How does she react? Not what you think! Please read to find out! Rated T for dramatic scenes, language, religious reference. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters. I do not own One Sweet Day or the lyrics.

Authors Note: Hi All! I am baaaaaaack! I know you all have been waiting for me to update my many stories and I am sorry for the delay! I was listening to the song and had a sudden burst of inspiration to write this one shot. Please R&R and be kind!

One Sweet Day

"A small nick at the base of the spine," Brennan said into her headset "Looks like a serrated edge blade. Fact to be confirmed after further examination."

"Sweetie?" Brennan jumped at the sudden added voice. She looked up and saw Angela standing in the door way.

"Hi Ang," Brennan said, turning her attention back to the remains on the table. "I am done with the skull."

"Sweetie, you don't have to be here."Angela said, placing her hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Of course I do. This is my job,Angela. I can't just not show up because….because…."Brennan said, unable to finish her sentence.

"Because Booth's chopper crashed in Iraq and there were no survivors?" Angela said, choking up at the last bit. It had been three days since the news broke and Brennan was in denial. She had continued to work, acting as if nothing was different.

"Angela, I don't have time for this. I have to determine cause of death."Brennan said cooly.

"Sweetie….Booth is gone. You have to face that fact!" Angela said, being uncharacteristically harsh.

Brennan had had enough "That is it!" she shouted, ripping off her headset and throwing it against the wall. "I can't take it anymore! I know he is dead! I know that fact! I know that I am never going to see him again! The man that changed my life is dead and gone and I am alone. And the ironic thing is that if I hadn't turned him down he's still be alive! I know it's my fault! Thanks for clarifying, Angela!" Tears poured down her cheeks as Brennan ran from the room. She had to get out. Out of the room, out of the building, out of her head. She ran out into the pouring rain and started down the street. The rain disguising the tears and freely flowed.

_Sorry I never told you, all that I wanted to say_

_Now it's too late to hold you_

_Cause you've flown away,_

_So far away._

Somehow, Brennan found herself at the diner. She looked through the window at their usual table. Now, a couple sat there. They were holding hands and laughing. They looked so happy… so content… So perfect. "You could have had that." Brennan whispered. "He wanted you and you turned him down…And now he is gone." Brennan turned and kept walking.

_Never had I imagined _

_Living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you hear me_

_It keeps me alive, alive_

After walking for what seemed like forever Brennan was at Booth's apartment. This is where she wanted to be. She needed to feel near him. She took her key out of her pocket and stuck it in the lock. He heart skipped a beat as the door clicked open and she pushed her way inside. As she looked around a fresh rush of emotion consumed her. Everything here was pure Booth. Everything from the waffle iron, still dirty with dried batter, sitting on the counter, to the permanent man sized dent in the leather sofa. She took a deep breath, the scents of bergamot, musk and cinnamon filled the air… Booth's favorite cologne. Brennan grabbed a picture off of the coffee table. It was of she and Booth at the Halloween party. Brennan was Wonder Woman and Booth was a Squint. He was playfully kissing her cheek, the smile on her face spread from ear to ear. Tears dripped onto the glass. She had him. He was hers and she pushed him away. She pushed him so far that he went to Iraq… So far that he went to his death.

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven _

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Eventually I'll see you in Heaven_

Brennan crossed the living room to Booth's bedroom. The bed was unmade, a tangled mess of sheets and blankets. Through the window an flash of lightning light the darkened room. One the night stand was a picture of Parker, clutching a baseball glove. He had his fathers sparkling eyes and charming smile. Brennan could never say no to that smile. She sunk into the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. "I love you Seeley." She said.

_Darling, I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_I took your presence for granted_

_But I always cared_

_And miss the love we shared_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven _

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Picture a little scene in Heaven_

Brennan stepped out onto the fire escape. Rain pounded her head and warped her vision. She looked up at the sky. It was dark, aside from the random lightning bolt, and gloomy. This is how her days would always be. Booth had been the light in a life of darkness and that light was snuffed out. He made her feel safe, for the first time. He made her feel loved, for the first time. He made her want to love, for the first time. He brought down all of her walls and now she was alone. She was alone and afraid.

_Although the sun will never shine the same_

_I will look toward a brighter day_

_Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven _

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

"Why did you take him?"Brennan screamed at the sky. "Why? Was it because he was too amazing? Was it because I am not allowed to be happy? Why? What if I say that I believe in you? Huh? What if I say that you are God and the only God? What if I say say that I believe? Will you give him back? I need him back! I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT HIM!" It was true. A world without Booth was a world that Brennan did not want to remain in.

"Take me!"Brennan screamed, opening her arms wide "Strike me down right here! Take me too so that I can be with him!" Nothing happened. No magical lightning strike, no sign, nothing. "You bastard! YOU BASTARD!" Brennan screamed, collapsing to her knees. "BOOTH! I NEED YOU! COME BACK TO ME!" Brennan sobbed uncontrollably. The pain was to much to stand. Thunder shook the building and lighting light the sky.

"BONES!"

Brennan's heart stopped. She looked up and saw him standing in the living room, looking out onto the fire escape. He came out to her, grabbed her in his arms and pulled her into the living room. She pushed him away and look at him. His clothes were soaking wet, sticking to every muscle. His face was droopy and tired looking but through all the wear were those sparkling eyes and charming smile. "Bo….Booth?" Brennan said, bracing herself on the sofa arm.

"It's me Bones. I am here."

"But the chopper." Brennan said.

"I was **supposed**__to be on it but was pulled off the mission at the last minute for discharge." Booth said. He looked onto Brennan's blood shot eyes. "Did you think that I was on it?"

"I hadn't heard from you….I thought…."

"Bones, I was discharged. I told them not to send word to the Jeffersonian because I wanted to surprise you." Booth explained.

"You're alive."Brennan said.

"Yeah, I am fine."Booth said.

Brennan went to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately "I love you with everything I am Seeley Booth and I am not letting you go again."

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven _

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

Brennan and Booth stood there, soaking wet, wrapped in each others arms. "I love you too Temperance Brennan. And I am never leaving you again."

Brennan felt safe. She felt loved and she felt love. She leaned up and whispered,

"_Sorry I never told you, all that I wanted to say"_

Authors Note: Ok, so the behavior was a little unlike Brennan but oh well. It has been awhile since I have written so I hope you all liked it. Please review and be kind. Nasty comments and flames will be ignored. Keep in mind that this hasn't been beta'd yet so please excuse any grammar or spelling errors that I may have missed .Other updates and stories are coming soon so look out!

XOXOXO

Seraphina


End file.
